Italy national football team
Italy | image = | nickname = Gli Azzurri | association = FIGC | confederation = UEFA (Europe) | head_coach = Roberto Mancini | captain = Giorgio Chiellini | most_caps = Gianluigi Buffon (175) | top_scorer = Luigi Riva (35) | home_stadium = Various | fifa_code = ITA | fifa_ranking = | highest_fifa_ranking = 1 | lowest_fifa_ranking = 21 | elo_ranking = | highest_elo_ranking = 1 | lowest_elo_ranking = 21 | kitimage = | kit_image = | first_international = 6–2 (Milan, Italy; 15 May 1910) | biggest_win = 9–0 (Brentford, England; 2 August 1948) | biggest_defeat = 7–1 (Budapest, Hungary; 6 April 1924) | world_cup_apps = 18 | world_cup_first_app = 1934 | world_cup_best = Winners, 1934, 1938, 1982, 2006 | regional_cup_name = UEFA European Championship | regional_cup_apps = 10 | regional_cup_first_app = 1964 | regional_cup_best = Winners, 1968 |}} The Italian national football team is the national association football team of Italy and is controlled by the Federazione Italiana Giuoco Calcio (FIGC), the governing body for football in Italy. The current team head coach is Roberto Mancini. Italy's home matches are played at various stadiums throughout Italy, Italy is one of the most successful national teams in the history of the World Cup, having won four titles in 1934, 1938, 1982 and 2006. Italy has also won a European Championship title in 1968. The team is known as gli Azzurri (the Blues). History Competitive record Champions Runners-up Third place Fourth place FIFA World Cup :*Denotes draws include knockout matches decided on penalty shoot-out. :**Gold background colour indicates that the tournament was won. :***Red border colour indicates tournament was held on home soil. UEFA European Championship :*Draws include knockout matches decided by penalty shoot-out. :**Gold background colour indicates that the tournament was won. :***Red border colour indicates tournament was held on home soil. UEFA Nations League Results and fixtures 2019 |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Barella Kean |goals2 = |location = Udine, Italy |stadium = Stadio Friuli |attendance = 24,000 |referee = Orel Grinfeld (Israel) |result = W }} |score = 6–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Sensi Verratti Quagliarella Kean Pavoletti |goals2 = |location = Parma, Italy |stadium = Stadio Ennio Tardini |attendance = 19,834 |referee = Kirill Levnikov (Russia) |result = W }} |score = 0–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Barella Insigne Bonucci |location = Athens, Greece |stadium = Olympic Stadium |attendance = 19,828 |referee = Anthony Taylor (England) |result = W }} |score = 2–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Insigne Verratti |goals2 = Džeko |location = Turin, Italy |stadium = Juventus Stadium |attendance = 29,100 |referee = Xavier Estrada Fernández (Spain) |result = W }} |score = 1–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Karapetian |goals2 = Belotti Lo. Pellegrini Ayrapetyan |location = Yerevan, Armenia |stadium = Vazgen Sargsyan Republican Stadium |attendance = 13,680 |referee = Daniel Siebert (Germany) |result = W }} |score = 1–2 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Pukki |goals2 = Immobile Jorginho |location = Tampere, Finland |stadium = Tampere Stadium |attendance = 16,292 |referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) |result = W }} |score = 2–0 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = Jorginho Bernardeschi |goals2 = |location = Rome, Italy |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |attendance = 56,274 |referee = Sergei Karasev (Russia) |result = W }} |score = 0–5 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Bernardeschi Belotti Romagnoli El Shaarawy |location = Vaduz 19, Liechtenstein |stadium = Rheinpark Stadion |attendance = 5,087 |referee = Andris Treimanis (Latvia) |result = W }} |score = 0–3 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1 = |goals2 = Acerbi Insigne Belotti |location = Zenica, Bosnia and Herzegovina |stadium = Bilino Polje |attendance = 8,355 |referee = Sandro Schärer (Switzerland) |result = W }} |score = 9–1 |team2 = |report = Report |goals1= Immobile Zaniolo Barella Romagnoli Jorginho Orsolini Chiesa |goals2=Babayan |location = Palermo, Italy |stadium = Stadio Renzo Barbera |attendance = 27,752 |referee = Tiago Martins (Portugal) |result = W }} 2020 |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium |location = London, England |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Max-Morlock-Stadion |location = Nuremberg, Germany |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Sardegna Arena |location = Cagliari, Italy |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = TBD |location = TBD, Italy |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome, Italy |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome, Italy |attendance = |result = }} |score = |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Stadio Olimpico |location = Rome, Italy |attendance = |result = }} Players Current squad The following players were called up for the UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying matches against Bosnia and Herzegovina on 15 November 2019 and Armenia on 18 November 2019. Caps and goals updated as of 18 November 2019, after the match against Armenia. |caps=24|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=16|goals=0|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Atalanta|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=35|goals=2|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=2|club=Milan|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=6|goals=1|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |other=captain|caps=95|goals=7|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Brescia|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Brescia|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=22|goals=4|club=Chelsea|clubnat=ENG}} |caps=5|goals=2|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=1|goals=0|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=12|goals=3|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=27|goals=9|club=Torino|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=34|goals=7|club=Napoli|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=17|goals=1|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=39|goals=10|club=Lazio|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=24|goals=4|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA}} |caps=25|goals=4|club=Shanghai Shenhua|clubnat=CHN}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Bologna|clubnat=ITA}} Recent call-ups The following footballers have been selected in the past 12 months and are still eligible to represent. |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 26 March 2019 }} |caps=8|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 12 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=0|goals=0|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=103|goals=8|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 5 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=39|goals=0|club=Juventus|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 5 September 2019 INJ}} |caps=3|goals=0|club=Valencia|clubnat=ESP|latest=v. , 23 March 2019 INJ}} |caps=36|goals=3|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=FRA|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=7|goals=0|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=4|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 12 October 2019 INJ}} |caps=12|goals=1|club=Roma|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=5|goals=0|club=Sassuolo|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 15 November 2019 INJ}} |caps=2|goals=0|club=Freiburg|clubnat=GER|latest=v. , 15 October 2019}} |caps=4|goals=0|club=Udinese|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 8 September 2019}} |caps=28|goals=9|club=Sampdoria|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=3|goals=2|club=Everton|clubnat=ENG|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=1|goals=1|club=Cagliari|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 11 June 2019}} |caps=3|goals=1|club=Internazionale|clubnat=ITA|latest=v. , 8 June 2019 INJ}} Current coaching staff Alumni Former players :Main List of Italian international players Managers :Main List of Italy international managers Honours :This is a list of honours for the senior Italian national team * FIFA World Cup :* Winner (4): 1934, 1938, 1982, 2006 :* Runner-up (2): 1970, 1994 :* Third place (1): 1990 :* Fourth place (1): 1978 * UEFA European Championship :* Winner (1): 1968 :* Runner-up (2): 2000, 2012 :* Fourth place (1): 1980 :* Semi-finals (1): 1988 * FIFA Confederations Cup :* Third place (1): 2013 * Olympic football tournament :* Gold Medal (1): 1936 :* Bronze Medal (2): 1928, 2004 External links * Official website by FIGC * Italy at UEFA * Italy at FIFA Category:UEFA international teams Category:Italy Category:International teams